A Gift From Beyond
by MAD Marty
Summary: When a Teenage Boy Httyd Fan wishes to be able to see dragons and live with them he is given his wish and begins an adventure into the great beyond. Set After Defenders Of Berk Hiccstrid Pairing coarse language and sexual references R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello And welcome to A Gift From Beyond. As you can probably tell from reading story contains swearing ,sexual references and humor. So you have been warned so without further adieu enjoy.**

* * *

So i woke up feeling like i haven't slept a wink. Which wasn't half true it was early in the morning. So i decided to do some reading like i usually do in the morning. I found a nice httyd fanfiction. Which made me feel like i was in the world. Feeling the wind on my face and the smell of the sea around me and soft touch of dragon scales on my hand. "I wish i could experience dragons" i said to my self with a sigh as i slumped back down into my chair and looked outside just thinking of how it would be like. My name is Martin i am a massive httyd fan and of late my thoughts had been that wish i just said. I am seen by most as maybe clumsy,lazy and sometimes down right stupid i'm quiet smart for my age and have good understanding of the world around me. I have few friends but i cherish all of them. I maybe be resented by most of my peers but i still have my family. I sat there looking outside and then to my shock a raven{from what i could tell} landed in my room and i have my door and windows closed " What the Fuck...what are you...What how you even get in here..."yeah no wonder people think i'm crazy im talking to a bird expecting it to talk back" it walked closer to me and held out one of it's legs which had a note on it. It dropped it off it's leg and disappeared. "Now what the fuck is this note hmm" I took the note and it read

 _Dear Martin I am a friend i have written this to you so you can be warned about a gift i am going to give you. after you read this you are going to be transported to a place you will enjoy immensely. when you arrive at the place don't worry about family you have 3 months there to do what you wish before you can go home. and nothing will change here. Ok now prepare you might feel some discomfort Yours Odin._

"ODIN THE FUCK IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!" i shouted as i felt a pain in my head a throbbing thing it was burning "AHH Fuck THIS VEry much HURTS" i stuttered on my words Then BAM. completely black all was dark. like a wall of a black castle or a volcano i felt nothing my last thought was"I must be on drugs or something"


	2. Where am I

**So hello there hope you liked the last chapter even though it was quiet short. so yeah i swear quiet alot well i promise this chapter is gona be long like over a thousand words or more so again without further adieu lets begin.**

"AHH MY fucking head, i feel like i was sat on by an elephant and a better question is WHERE THE FUCK AM I" i was laying on some kind of beach. when i felt a strong wind and the sound of waves and the frigid cold seep into my bones. As i realized i was in my sleeping clothes which is really just a shirt and underwear"fuck IM ...FUCKING ...FREEZING!" i sat up and saw the breath taking sight. I was in a small bay with roaring waves and a mountain on my left that sped upward to a needle point. i was surrounded by pines as the smell filled my nose i sighed in delight as i saw how bright green the pines were. It astounded me beyond words out at sea i saw hundreds of sea stacks. Saying this all was amazing was the understatement of the century or it was to me."WOW this place is Bloody Beautiful look at the mountains and the pines Ahh this is AMAZING" I turned and saw on my left was a chest with a note pinned to the chest by a dagger."OOO a Dagger and a note Hmm Oh now i realize how i got here Well FUCK YOU ODIN I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS" i took the dagger and started waving it around as i took the note it read.

 _Dear Martin i understand you might be angry at the moment and probably freezing ."_ No shit i am _" I apologize but i need your help there is a particular boy and his friends that need help. well more you need help "_ WHAT why do i need help" _I have sent you here to find your true self and discover what you love to do. as i said before don't worry about your family nothing will be different when you go back. It would be like you never left. now in the chest are supplies food clothes and weapons"_ OO Please say there is gona be an axe PLEASE!" _And yes there is an Axe "_ YES VICTORY wait how you know i was gona ask that" _i will explain later. I need you to travel north east from here past the mountain on your left. By foot it's about a 2 days walk until you get to the village. By the way I wouldn't tell them who exactly you are they might think your crazy._ "Got it" _now enjoy the gift i have given you"_ YES SIR ODIN SIR".

I Opened the chest And "OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS STUFF AHH My god THIS AMAZING" in the chest sure enough was the axe i was told there would be there. And what an axe it is. It had runic Designs on the sides of its one sided blade. It was short only about 40 cm long and the blade was hooked at the bottom and was about 10 cm wide and 15 cm long. That's not all there was there was some Awesome Leather armor. A black and red Tunic with leather shoulder pads and a black leather hood which was lined with fur. Some nice leather boots and Trousers All in the color scheme. with socks of course don't forget socks. Along with all this there was a medium sized leather bag dyed red and with a dragon insignia on its Lid i don't what those are called no i know On the latch no not that um The Hood? na not that either well fuck it,on the thing and also i love leather stuff so this is alot cooler to me than you probably. in the bag was enough food and water to last me 3 days well maybe a day at the rate i eat don't judge! also yeah i know there's alot of stuff, there was a belt with iron buckle and two sheaves on the sides one for an axe and one for a sword. It was all fucking amazing

When i was finished i looked at my self in the leather that now i was appeared to be almost scaly in appareance. I wrapped my self in a fur cloak i found and i took off in the direction of the great Pine Forest That Loomed Over me like an umbrella of Leaves and Branches."Well it looks like i'm going on a hiking trip i always wanted go one one before and Odin if you can here this I take back what i said before i'm sorry and thank you for the cool shit" i began my trek

I had only began walking for a few minutes. When i started humming a tune "Wait a sec my outfit looks like an assassin, yeah i'm gona friken Assassins Creed this shit up" i said with a spring in my step. as i took out my axe and began The assassins creed rap i memorized. **Epic Assassins Creed Rap By danbull**

Call it parkour but hardcore

I make killing an art form  
Death's cold taste  
Sweet as carte d'or  
No need to start wars  
For a difference of opinion  
Give me the name of your antagonist  
I'll stick them in the ribs  
Because I'm an assassin  
One with a passion  
For innovative rapping  
Dropping so fast  
You're probably having  
A problem to follow the captions  
I'm so ahead of my time I'm probably rapping backwards  
A scholar of Latin  
With a master's in dispatching  
Anybody that's hassling  
One of my customers  
I cuts them up  
And shuts them up  
In a casket  
What you've got to do is ask  
And then I'll have grabbed them  
And then stabbed them  
In the abdomen that minute  
And be finished with the killing  
Before you've finished with asking!  
A bird of prey  
With terminator's murder rate  
I'm serving plates of pain up  
Like a perverse buffet

I'll take you to the pearly gates  
I'll impersonate a passer-by;  
You wouldn't bat an eye  
Until your circulations pacified  
So practiced I couldn't  
Count the crimes  
I've perpetrated  
How many spines  
Or vertebrates  
I've snapped  
My raps travel through sound and time  
Reverberate  
Through generations  
Permeate  
My serenade regurgitated  
Through a nerd rapper's recitation  
To your earthly playlist

So I'd say this was a revelation  
A revelation

Finishing off by throwing my axe into a tree for good measure. if i wasn't so focused on rapping i would of noticed how i was running for most of it."Hell yeah that felt good yeah i will be the Assassin of these forests i shall be feared throughout the LAN.."As A loud Roar came from a little way back from me " What THe FUCK was THAT!"ROAR it sounded again but closer "I'm Ge ge ge..ting Out OF HERE NOW!" I ran as fast as i could fueled by adrenaline and fear. Dodging in and out of trees jumping on rocks until i found a large patch of rocks which had space for me to hide. ROAR it came again and i heard the beating of wings and leaves flying around me. As i was hidden under the rocks i prayed what ever it was didn't find me." Wait WING BEATS what the Fuck is this thing"I managed to stutter out of a jittering mouth i heard a loud thump coming from just behind me on the rocks i was under i went dead silent. i saw one large clawed foot step right in front of my face it was red with back patches and splotches. it had long talons and a very scaly skin. I heard sniffing from above me and then the sound of a kid about my age "Lets go There's nothing here you useless reptile" i heard a snort of sorts and then the sound of beating of wings as what ever it was took off. "note to self stay quiet" i decided to set up camp for the night were i was. Though i dared not light a fire in fear of the thing. After i had some dried beef and bread i fell into an uneasy sleep wondering what in Gods name that thing was. replaying the scenario in my head over and over.

 **Ok well there you go my second chapter things are getting interesting well hope you enjoyed and please R &R so i know that people want this to continue and if anyone wants me to cut down on my swearing i can do that i plan to swear less in the story later on anyway well any hope you enjoyed.**


	3. I Know this Sounds Crazy

**Hello and welcome to the third chapter. I hope i got you guys excited last chapter with what we could all guess a dragon and his rider{Opps said too much.} Well anyway after rereading the last chapters i realized i swore too much then i would do usually and this is all how is all about how i would react in these situations. So i decided to lower my swearing in the following chapters. Though i have something really funny in store with the swearing later on. So Please R &R and i would love suggestions for what to do later on so enjoy.**

I woke up after a less than restful sleep. Thanks to certain question bugging my mind all night."What the hell was that thing?" The question had been swimming around my little brain bag all night and i had put together the facts 1 It's a reptile but there's no known reptile in the world that large and of that color.2 it can fly again the reptile thing and 3 it has a rider of some sorts telling it what to do. The facts MADE NO SENSE there is no way a creature like that can be real."UNLESS YES THAT'S IT It's A DRAGON A FUCKING DRAGON"OH MY GOD it's a dragon rider. I immediately got up and started to jump around in pure joy at this Epiphany of sorts. "Wait the color and the voice that means the dragon must be A MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE! and that means i'm ON FUCKING BERK OH MY GOD"{Gods i should say} "So that rider must be Snotlout.""WOW" is all i could get out i had to sit down at this revelation correction at this earth shattering revelation. "THANK YOU ODIN THANK YOU SO MUCH"i Screamed out at the top of my lungs not a care in the world."Well since i'm going to berk there's no time to waste" i got up with a spring in my step and began again on my way as happy as could be. Neigh as joyful as anyone this side of the universe could be. Just in my thoughts at the endless possibilities of what i can do while here, with one thing on my mind"I wonder what dragon i am going to train".

After a few hours of trying to calm my excitement down. I began thinking what i was going to do once i met "The Gang". Still extremely giddy at the thought of me meeting them. Well i can't tell them exactly who i was. Otherwise they would think i'm crazy. So i have to come up with a plan and that needs extreme caution. I know that i won't be able to not fanboy over things so i have to come up with with a reason behind how i know about these things. I got it i am a young soothsayer that has special powers and i am fan of their adventures cause i have seen them in my Um Visions Yes visions. "yes perfect explanation martin you couldn't be more vague or weird"i said to my self sarcastically."Wait when i have ever been shy of being weird. It's what makes me interesting so i guess it will do"

After i had finalized my explanation. I realized i was near a large circular rock formation. From all my rambling on in my head. Then it hit me "This is Toothless Cove!" i raced around the boulders to were the entrance was i raced down the gap in between the boulders. Until i saw a few large black scales at the overlook into the cove. Which was even more beautiful then in the franchise. The shimmering pool of water as still as stone. the bright green grass on the banks of the pool. The scorch marks from Toothless himself. Which began to race my heart at the rate of a bullet train. As i took it all in i looked down i saw the Night Fury scales i saw before. "I'm so Keeping these no one back home will believe me but i'l have these to remember by ahhh" i sighed out in a state of ecstasy like none other. I was in heaven {or I should i say Valhalla}. i walked down the slopes of the cove. Even seeing Hiccup's Shield that had gotten stuck during the first film. I ducked under it and stepped into the cove still in my state of ecstasy. "This is frikien awesome"i Squeaked out in pure joy. I went down and sat under the tree at the side of the cove. As i started to prepare my lunch that's when i heard it.

SCHEEEEEEEEE the sound almost deafening in my ears. The unmistakable whistle of a NIGHT FURY going at full speed i looked up with a mix of fear and excitement.{more excitement though} Then i saw him Toothless {i could tell by the prosthetic fin}he had already seen me and dived down from the skies. While most people would be terrified i just stared with a massive smile on my face going ear to ear. The sound of Toothless and Hiccup Landing down. Only 10 meters away from where i stood{still with my smile on my face} I saw Hiccup get off toothless. Who was a bit uneasy around me since i didn't even flinch when he came screaming down. hiccup who by what i could tell was at defenders Of berk timeline {I could tell by the shield he had on his right arm} "Don't Be scared Toothless won't hurt you"Hiccup Said in his nasally voice yeah sure is Hiccup. If i didn't know i was on berk before. I would of defiantly screamed or fainted and Chocked up {which i don't do ever} I replied with my smartarsery "Do i look scared Hiccup? why would i be afraid of Berk's fire breathing Puppy dog"i said with smirk on my face which really didn't help much."How do you know who i am and know about Toothless"Hiccup questioned genuinely curious"How has no one not heard of Hiccup and Toothless the Red Death slayers"i said covering my tracks effectively. Hiccup Blushed a bright red on his cheeks giving me the cue to continue seeing i had dodged a bullet."Sorry Were are my manners i am Martin Of the Island Of Australia of the Village of Kingsgrove at your service"I said with bow being very polite."Australia? i have never heard of Australia before where is Australia"Hiccup said again being Genuinely curious. "It's Very far. South east from here longer and further than you could go in one year" again being purposely vague. "cool so what brings you to Berk Martin" hiccup asked "Well funny story i was...Before i say anything this will sound crazy so please don't just fly off"i said being quiet anxious."try me " hiccup said indignantly."Ok here i go well some how i have been transported by A certain Wise ass God yeah i'm talking to you ODIN you WISE ASS. I only got here yesterday and i believe Snotlout might of seen me yesterday"My eyes widen as i realize what i just said."Fuck stupid me why not go and tell him your from the future while you're at it Dumbass"I said under my breath sarcastically but not realizing hiccup heard every single word."FUTURE!"Hiccup squeaked out" Ahh FUCK SHIT AHh Stupid me With my Big mouth i had one job and i failed" I said as i slapped myself on the forehead."So you're From he future huh"Hiccup said."Yep me and my Fucking big mouth are to blame. so i guess you want an explanation. you got one"I said sighing"So i'l start where it began. So i woke up in my room and began reading doing like i do before i go to school and then a raven came into my room. Even though my door was closed and my window was as well. It had a note on it's leg which it dropped of and then disappeared. The note told me i was going to be transported to here. Though i didn't know what was here until recently and it did i woke up on beach thata way" i said pointing south west of me"next to me was a chest which had a note saying i was needed here to help you and help me also it said that The village was a 2 day journey north east from the beach i have been walking for a day and a bit. Then i got the stuff in the chest which is the stuff i am wearing. then i thought i was hunted down by Who i now realize was Snotlout. after that i stumbled on the cove and you know the rest".

"Whoa you were right when you said it sounded crazy."Hiccup said as i deadpanned"But i Believe you"Hiccup said."WHAT" i said shocked"No one would make up something that elaborate and be lying"Hiccup said"But you didn't answer my question about how you know about Toothless Me and Snotlout and no doubt the whole gang"hiccup said raising an eyebrow and accentuate the question."um well you could say i am a fan of you guys cause in the future you guys are famous and there's movies and shows about your adventures."i said feeling even more anxious."Whats movies and shows"Hiccup said curious like always."Um there like moving pictures with sound that tell a story i guess. I can explain later"Um can you not tell the gang or anyone until i do. I don't want to be thrown out of the village. So if anyone asks why i know so much about you guys just say i have special powers i'm like a soothsayer ok"i said again very anxious"Got it Martin" I visually deflated at that "Thank You Thank YOU So much hiccup"i said feeling like an anvil had been lifted of my chest.

 **Well there you go i met hiccup yay well next chapter i'm gona have meet the gang and do something with the swearing like i said so keep your eyes peeled so hope you enjoyed cya**


	4. Why Would you Do That?

**Hello and welcome well finally going to meet the rest of the gang like i said there's something hilarious with them and my swearing so look out for that so please tell me if this chapter made you lol and R &R ok enjoy.**

"So hiccup I'm just wondering why are you so calm?"I said as Hiccup gave me a questioning look."its just i told you i'm from the future and you look like your not even fazed."I said which just made Hiccup chuckle madly."What's so funny"i said defensively."When you have seen and done the things i have not much will surprise you anymore."Hiccup said as he began to walk towards Toothless in a spring in his step. {Quiet literally because of his prosthetic}"You coming or what or do you want to walk to the village"Hiccup said cheekily. I looked at him shocked"You mean...Fly?" i said nervously "Yeah why is there a problem?"Hiccup said in a concerning voice which i could tell was genuine. By his furrowed expression."It's just i'm kinda...A little bit afraid of heights... actually they more scare the shit out of me."I said anxiously "Well we can walk if you want. I don't mind and toothless and i can go flying later."hiccup said reassuringly. "No i need to do i'm gonna stay here for God knows how long,i need to be able to Fly freely and anyway even though I'm scared I've always wanted to be able to fly i know ironic aint it."i said with the foolhardiness any Viking would be proud of."You sure Martin"hiccup said "Yes Certain"I said again letting my courageous and outrageous spirit take hold.

I began walking towards toothless who was a little uneasy"There toothless I'm not gonna hurt you or hiccup.I promise you can take my arm if i do hurt him"I said to Toothless reassuringly who lowered his guard and lets his eyes dilate into almost squares. Hiccup just looked at me curiously "I just noticed your armor Its interesting did you make it yourself?"Hiccup asked."Na i didn't do shit to make this i found it in the chest when i woke up its awesome isn't it i love it."i said excitedly "yeah it is a fine piece or work so lets go"Hiccup said imitating my excitement"Eee Yes First dragon flight It's Gonna be Fucking awesome and Scary can't wait AHHH " I screamed out making Hiccup Jump startled "Why would you do that. That scared me"hiccup said which made me go into laughing fit. "ha ha ha laugh lets see how you like it up in the air"Hiccup said mischievously. which made me gulp.

Hiccup and I got on Toothless. I Grabbed on tight onto whatever around me which was the saddle and hiccup "Ok Toothless Nice and slow for Martin."Hiccup said but i had a bad feeling about the way he said it."Uh Oh" I said then WFROOOOff in a single wing beat i was at least 10 meters above the cove "AHH FUCKING SHIT ahH TOO FAST TOOO FAST"I screamed holding on as much as i could out of sheer fear. We took a steady climb and then once we were hundreds of meters above the ground we went into a sharp dive. I Was screaming too much to say anything just hold on tight. we plummeted and plummeted down and down. I could hear Hiccup tell toothless to calm down. Then suddenly toothless opened his wings and we glided upward. at this point i had closed my eyes and was giving a hiccup a massive bear hug.{yeah awkward} i released him realizing i was bear hugging him. I opened my eyes and what i saw blew my mind. Blue sky all around me. Like a massive blue blanket with clouds above and under us i could see the island and the large rock formations in the sea which was a greenish blue. It was all breathtaking like a dream to me and in the back of my mind i could hear Where no one Goes playing. Beautiful, Gorgeous and words as such are the only way to describe it. The feeling of being up so high didn't scare me anymore i loved it. i loved the feeling of wind in my face the feeling of weightlessness around me just floating there. Above all else i felt FREE. Free like an eagle {Or i should say Dragon}"WHOOOOO HOO!"I screamed intentionally startling Hiccup. "Why would you do that!"Hiccup yelled at me though at the pace we were going it was more like a whisper than a yell."You know perfectly why. you scared the shit out me and don't blame it on Toothless you Douche"i said in an annoyed tone. I heard Toothless give his Draconian Laugh "You shush too toothless i'l get you back as well later"I said mischievously adding a little evil chuckle at the end as i rubbed my hands together exaggerating my expression. Hiccup gulped and Toothless just shrugged it off.

"So are we gonna land or what"I said a bit impatiently though i really would love to stay up in the clouds forever though."Yeah Hold on tight we gonna go fast."Hiccup said."Just the way i like it... wait don't take that out of context"I said hurriedly."Whata mean out of context"Hiccup said as he began to position himself for the decent."Nothing nothing just something that would probably gross you the fuck out"i said trying to avoid explaining a sexual innuendo to hiccup for obvious reasons."So i don't want to know"Hiccup replied."ExactLAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY... A FUCKING WARNING PLEASE"As we sped down into a decent effectively taking me unawares. We raced down adrenaline flowing through me like a river. we neared the village and with a quick turn we gliding fast above the houses. With the signature whistle of a night fury going full speed. I heard a few of the older Vikings Shouting "Night Fury Get down" and most people crouched down out of instinct. i quickly saw the arena and we soon landed.

THUNK was the sound when we landed "Not bad bud i can't believe people still do the night fury thing now after like must be awhile. Must be instinct"Hiccup said to toothless bashfully.I got off toothless a bit shaky after the whole thing and a bit wobbly on my feet "Woah my legs feel like jelly is that natural"I said to hiccup "I don't know could be"Hiccup said. "COULD BE" well that's reassuring isn't it" i said sarcastically. "hey sarcasm is my thing"Hiccup said defensively "You don't say"I said with a smirk using one of my lines."Well anyway welcome to the Berk Dragon training Academy Martin."Hiccup said welcoming me while ushering me inside with his hands."I use to think the day i get to see the academy was the day i took up hardcore drugs but .. i'm not so far off am i"I replied with my usual smartassery. As i walked inside just taking in the fact it's all real."Well the rest of the gang should be here soon it's only like midday at the moment so yeah"Hiccup said nonchalantly. "I'm good i'm just somewhere i never fucking believe in a million years i would see that's all"I said happily "So your happy" hiccup Said "INDUBITABLY!"i Screamed out again startling Hiccup."Gah Stop doing that"Hiccup said in an annoyed tone."Not until i think i have got you back for scaring the shit out me."i said smugly as i said that Toothless came up behind me and tripped me over"Ahh ow that hurt"i said as Hiccup was laughing his ass off."OK i deserved that i'l stop scaring you so bad ok truce you too Toothless"I said rubbing my sore spots."Truce"Hiccup Said as Toothless warbled in agreement.

As we agreed on the truce. We heard the familiar screech of a Nadder zooming overhead and then the banter of the twins as usual. Hiccup and I turned to look up and saw The gang flying in formation. Then all of them dived down into the Arena landing around the arena. With me,Hiccup and toothless in the middle. As i saw toothless greet Stormfly with the Head thing from httyd 2 which made me chuckle a bit everyone got off their respective dragons the twins locked in a bitter staring contest. I saw Astrid Eye me with Distrust which was understandable. Snotlout was trying make him self impressive to impress me which wasn't working and Fishlegs was Eyeing me. Definitely the gang i thought to myself."Whos He"Astrid said gesturing me with her left hand Before Hiccup could answer"My name is Martin I am from the isle Of Australia and i come from the Village of Kingsgrove."i said with a swagger in my shoulders as i gave a polite bow which made my hood fall over my head. Everyone laughed at that and i gave a thumbs up with a goofy grin on my face."How did you get here Martin cause i have never heard of Australia before"fishlegs said being the logical one as usual."Good question Fishlegs lets just say you wouldn't believe me if i told you"I said to Fishlegs who was taken aback at that i said his name."Oh Hiccup told me your names that's how i know you're names if you were wondering. He told me while he took me on my first flight and went a bit too fast than i asked Fuckwits them two" pointing with my thumb to toothless and Hiccup.

The gang all looked a me shocked at what i said. Astrid looked Furious as she began stomping towards me"Oh shit what did i do"I said backing away from a very Pissed off astrid. Who began taking out her axe{at this Moment i realized i had fucked up}"Oh shit"i said and then dashed for the exit. Astrid was hot on my heels swiping at me shouting"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU JUST SAID ASSHOLE!"I took out my axe to try and defend my self and just managed to duck under her first swipe at my head.I got up in a fighting stance "I don't want to fight i'm sorry but i don't know what i said that upset you"I said in a apologetic tone. "Oh now i realize what i said"I said as the handle of Astrid's axe came crashing into my face Bamm smack"AHH Fuck that Hurt"bam another blow and this time to my gut"Ahhfuuuuuahhh That hurt more"I squeaked out"DON'T EVER TALK LIKE ABOUT HICCUP EVER"she screamed in my ears as i cringed as the words hit my ear drums."I was just joking Astrid uh i think you burst my ear drums"I said trying not cry out in pain at the point in time.

"I Meant nothing by it cause where i come from swearing is meaningless and is really only used in a jokingly manner"I squeaked out. Astrid then wide eyed "Oh SHIT"she said "So i just beat you up because i misunderstood a joke?"astrid said trying to be apologetic. "Yep Basically"I said with a slight smirk on my face..."Awkward"Tuffnut said breaking the silence "Shut up Tuffnut"Astrid snapped as i was laughing my head of in a massive cackle "you alright"Astrid asked "Is that a crack at my laugh?"i asked sarcastically. "Maybe"Astrid said teasingly. "Are you insinuating something cause i wouldn't want to be in an awkward situation with your boyfriend over there judging by how protective you are of him"i said teasingly abusing the fact i wouldn't know they weren't a thing. the comment got me a collective gasp and a deep scarlet blush from both hiccup and Astrid. Fucking classic i sneakily moved away from Astrid not taking chances. Hiccup face palmed "You know your dead meat now you idiot!."Hiccup said plainly both annoyed and slightly fighting the urge to punch me in the face himself."Trust me this is gonna be good just watch Astrid"I said excitedly realizing what i did. "Hey Astrid you Right?"I said trying to sound concerned which i was. What can i say i'm a good actor. "Um... Yeah maybe uhh"Astrid said as she turned and went over to Stormfly and appeared to shrink in thought . She was Visibly out of it and despondent. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"Said the Gang all in shock that i did that to Astrid. "It's called being an enigma my friends. I learnt how to use the human mind to my advantage." "Can you Teach me How to?"Snotlout said ecstatically. I shook my head "So i assume you guys have alot of questions. So lay them on me."

 **Well there you go. I am very sorry for not updating in a few days been quiet busy. well i told you guys i had something planned with the swearing. I hope you found as funny as i did. just so you guys know i'm planning on making 2 chapters tomorrow since i am gonna have a lot of time to my self so yeah 2 chappies tomorrow.**


	5. Getting Settled In

**Hello and welcome to my Fifth chapter. Sorry for that updating like i promised ended up i was busy for a few days as well. Well anyway I decided that i am gonna have fun with this and break the 4th wall and there is gona be a special guest coming in the story later. I realized i repeated 1 chapter twice and left out the third chapter sorry about that It is fixed now**

"What's Australia like are there any new Dragons there?"Fishlegs asked excitedly i thought this question might pop up."Well Australia has a very different climate it is very hot for most of the year and we never get snow."I said trying to avoid explaining that Australia has no dragons."Really woah i love to live there"Tuffnut interrupted and sent a sneer to His Sister who sneered back."But what about dragons any new dragons there?"Fishlegs again asked i knew i wasn't going to get out of it so i answered"Um i don't know how to say this but where i'm from there's no Dragons non at all."I said shyly wondering if i should tell them the extent of it."Really !?" The gang asked collectively. Including Astrid who had got out of her stupor. I sighed and began explaining"Yep no dragons they are just beasts of legend to my people. They wouldn't know what they were if they saw them." i said somberly "Woah man it must be like really boring there like there's no destruction or flying."Tuffnut said and Ruffnut nodded agreeing with her brother. "Shut up Tuffnut" Astrid snapped at him. she was now invested in the conversation. "Yeah i would have to agree it is pretty boring."I said bashfully."Well anyway any other questions?"

 **"HEy why are you changing the subject man."The Voice said** THE fuck who the hell are you and what are you doing in my story? **"I am just your friendly neighborhood SpiderPool."The voice said** SpiderPool? what wait are you deadpool **."The one and only the sexyist most deviously funny Deadpool Yeah"** You got to be kidding me."I face palmed "So i have to deal with you now ah Shit NuggetsOnafishstick AHh!" **"Are there any lemons in this fanfiction coming. Cause you have the rating to write some sideways shuffling if you know what i mean."Deadpool said suggestively** "You got to be AHg no there are not gonna be any lemons. The rating is because of the swearing and the sexual jokes. For fucks sake"i said Frustratingly wait why am i saying i said and shit screw that. DEADPOOL! get your ass out of my story now! **GEEZZ man why do you have to be a spoiled sport. I am just trying to have some fun.** Well you fun is ruining my story. Sorry guys for this i am trying to get rid of him **Fine Fuck you too i'll go read some lemons somewhere else hmm maybe find one about me and a female Wolverine.** Eww can you please go all ready. I don't want to know what you jerk off to so please GO!... Is he gone good i can finally **BASINGA** FUCKING HELL IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME I AM GONNA STRANGLE YOU THROUGH MY COMPUTER! **BASINGA!** That's it get over here {Gets my axe from the story and begins to slash at deadpool.} **OK i am out here BASINGA!** Thank god i dealt with him. Sorry for the interruption it won't happen again hopefully.

"Why are you here anyway?"Astrid asked she was even more curious about my intentions. as she didn't trust me at all. "Well um interesting question i don't know for sure as well i don't even know how i got here in fact" I lied taking Odin's very helpful advice. Yeah very helpful indeed. "Woah so like you hit your head too hard and you forgot how you got here?" Snotlout asked curiously. "No Snotlout he did not hit his head too hard."Hiccup said to Snotlout giving him a seriously face.

"Wait you can hit you head Too Hard?!"The twins asked in sync. They were absolutely gobsmacked. Everyone just groaned and Ruffnut Punched Tuffnut in the face. "Impossible there are no limits to how hard you can hit your head. The thought is just absurd." Ruffnut said to tuffnut while shaking him violently around. "IMPOSSIBLE I TELL YOU!"Ruffnut screamed in Tuffnut's face. Who was starting to look a bit sick. From the shaking. I was just laughing away at this. It was like watching Dumb and Dumber. "This Shit is Hilarious" I said in between cackles. While wiping away tears. From laughing so hard. "What's so funny?"Hiccup asked a little concerned for my sanity. Eh who can blame him. "Them, those two are hilarious. their shenanigans are priceless." Everyone just looked at me "Really?"They asked. "Why do guys keep asking really?"i asked sardonically. "Because what your saying is shocking" Fishlegs explained. "Why don't you think they are funny?"I asked again taking advantage of supposedly not knowing how they are like. "They are annoying, crazy and have no self control." Astrid said sternly. I just chuckled at the hypocrisy of what Astrid said. About self control. "What are you laughing at?" She asked sternly. "It's just what you said about self control. Pretty hypocritical right."I said sardonically. Everyone just laughed. except for Astrid who was fuming. "Hey! i have self control you Smartass!"Said Astrid Furiously. "Being a smartass is one of the prides in my life Mam."I said cheekily. But that was it. I had pushed Astrid's Buttons too much. BAm Smash went her fist to my skull. "Ahh that hurt!"I shouted. Shaking head Trying to get rid of the dizziness. "Ah um ill Bee good i think"I said in a slurred voice. while lifting my right hand. With my index finger out. Before i dropped down into unconsciousness. Last thing i remember hearing was. "Well that was unexpected." From Hiccup.

When i woke up i was in a bed. In what i assumed was Hiccup's room. "What the hell did i miss" i said rubbing my head noticing a Bump. On my forehead. "Woah Astrid can sure throw a punch fuck that hurt"I groaned out. "well i guess first impressions aren't my forte"I said to myself groggily. "that's For sure"Said Hiccup "AH fuck you scared me!"I said panting at being startled. which was rare for me. "Ha ha i got you back. For startling me so bad before."Hiccup said proudly. "Traitor I thought we had a truce."I said defensively. "Well My dad has agreed to let you stay in my house. Until you either leave or we make permanent house for you."Hiccup explained. "Well that's good and by the way. How long was i out?"I asked. "3 hours" Hiccup replied. My eye widened. "3 HOURS! shit Astrid hits hard" I replied shocked. "She sure does"Hiccup replied. "Thank you"Said Astrid appearing out of the doorway. Startling both me and Hiccup "Gahh" we both said collectively. "um ah Astrid what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked still recovering from being startled yet again. "I wanted to say sorry to Martin for knocking him out."She said apologetically. "Well i except your apology but it was also my fault i was kinda pushing your buttons intentionally."I replied apologetically.

"So you knew i was getting angry!"Astrid shouted. She threw a punch at me but i caught her wrist before it could land. I am most certainly not buff but i do have quiet a bit of strength. She tried to pull out of my grip. So i just twisted her wrist to make her stop. She attempted to hit my hand to make me let go but i caught it as well. She just looked at me Furiously but i was quiet pissed at this point. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"I Shouted at her as i twisted both hands sharply. Before letting go. Hiccup was taken a back at my outburst. Astrid was shocked i had restrained her. "Seriously Astrid you Fucking knocked me out for 3 hours and you think you have the right to punch me. You need to get a hold of your anger."I shouted but before she could answer "I know your a nice girl but your temper is going to be the death of you."I said in a gentle tone. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE to know how i am like!"She shouted at me. I answered plainly "Someone who is trying to help you"I said trying to calm her down and it seemed to work. "How can you help me?"Astrid asked shyly Very UnAstrid like. hiccup was just sitting back with Toothless not wanting to be involved. "Trust me i have two sisters just like you. I think i know how to deal with angry girls"I said sardonically trying to lighten the mood. With a broad smile on my face. "Thank you"Astrid said then scurried off.

"Well that was unexpected"Said hiccup. "Indeed"I replied."So how are you going to help her then.'Hiccup asked sarcastically. i knew exactly what needed to be done but that will take time. "Trust me Hiccup what i have planned involves you quiet alot." I replied smugly. Hiccup just furrowed his brow. Confused how he could help. "Well wana join me and the gang for lunch in the hall?"Hiccup asked. "Sure i'm starving i'm so hungry i could eat a horse!"I said raising my arms to exaggerate my point. "Great lets go"


	6. A Pleasant Surprise Well Another one

**Hello i am sorry for not updating in a few days. Just been doing alot of Brainstorming. For the sequel to this story. Oh did i tell you. After i finish this story. I am going to do a sequel. Which is gonna be a Crossover. Of a certain Quest to save The Earth. Or should i say Middle Earth. Well enough on that. Hope you enjoy and please R &R to story to let me know what you think. Without further adieu A Pleasant Surprise Well Another One.**

Once Me and Hiccup arrived at the Great Hall. Which was larger than i expected. I sat down on a bench in a corner of the hall. Which i believe is same bench Hiccup sat on in the first film. As i saw the gang walk up to us. Hiccup turned to me" So what would you like Freshly cooked salmon maybe?"Hiccup said. "Sure i would love some salmon."I said excitedly Hiccup then got off to get me some Salmon. {I love salmon infact} The gang then sat down.

"You right Martin?You sure took a beating from Astrid."Fishlegs Said. "it takes more than a Concussion and a few bruises to keep me down. You would need to throw me in a box then into a prison and then into the sea to keep me down for good."I said earning me a laugh from everyone around me. "Well i hope you get better"said Snotlout i just stared and said. "I never knew Snotlout Jorgenson Could be the caring type. You aren't going soft on me are you?"I asked teasingly. "No um just I am The greatest Viking warrior. Warriors don't get soft Ha"Snotlout said trying to brush off the embarrassment. "Being a great Warrior isn't about being strong and powerful. It is not about knowing when to take a life but when to spare one. Many people who live deserve death and many people who die deserve life."I said trying to be wise and caring. everyone just stared at me trying to understand what i just said. "What does that mean" the twins and snotlout asked in Unison. "Well it seems Martin here packs more than a few surprises"Hiccup said as he passed me some salmon.

"Oh i pack more than just surprises. Don't take that out of context" Everyone just looked confused as hiccup facepalmed. "You keep saying Don't take that of context what do you mean by that?"Hiccup asked annoyed "Its like saying keep your head out of the Gutters" Everyone was just looked more confused" Don't have use what i said in a Dirty way"i said then a collective ahh then .GROSS! i just laughed at their sudden realization of my dirty humor. "That's disgusting Martin" hiccup said cringing. "Na doesn't bother me i am quiet desensitized to the whole thing"I said nonchalantly. "How?"the gang collectedly asked. I took a big bite of salmon and slowly finished swallowing before continuing. "Simple do what i just did use dirty jokes and eventually you will get used to them."i said "Nope" "No thank you" "Not in a million years" and such was all that was said. "Fair enough live with the awkwardness until your all married. then we will see what is disgusting"I said teasingly "we will take our chances"Hiccup said and was followed by nods. I just shrugged.

After that hilarious introduction into dirty humor by me. The gang and I left to show me around berk but what i did not expect was a certain raven to appear. The raven then flew to me and landed. carrying a box in it's claws it dropped the box in front of me and then flew off. "Is that the raven you were talking about before?"hiccup asked curiously. "What raven" Astrid asked. "Um well i saw the raven before i got here. It had a note for me."i said shyly "Why haven't you told us before" Astrid asked accusingly. "It doesn't matter i got a box and a note so lets see what it says." I said as began to read the note out loud to the gang

 _Dear Martin i have seen you have gotten introduced to Berk. Hello dragon riders."_ Is he referring to us " Fishlegs asked _Yes i am Fishlegs. well anyway Martin in the box is something from your home. I see you all ready being of a help to them and i know what you plan on doing and i don't know if i should approve or not But i leave that up to you. Well In the box is something that will help you convince them to trust you and no spoilers but you can show them some things just no spoilers._ "You know i won't do anything of the sort"i said defensively _So i will contact you again in 3 days time have fun and also i think you need to tell them the truth soon i know you plan to Dear Odin_

"ODIN!" Was the collective shout "Why didn't you tell us!" Astrid shouted at me. "um i am Um i was worried i would be cast off the island for blasphemy." i squeaked out "You know odin?" The twins asked "No i don't know him personally but hes the reason i got teleported to Berk in the first place."I growled at the twins. "What did he mean by the truth?" Astrid Growled at me. "well that is hard to explain well i am kinda from the ... Future" A chorus of laughter followed "Nice one Martin now what is it really wait your not kidding are you?" Tuffnut asked. I nodded then a Collective what from everyone came except Hiccup who knew of course. "I am from about let me think 500 years in the future. give or take a few decades" I said nonchalantly this even made hiccup gasp. "NO Way That is true Prove it or your dead meat" Astrid growled at me. "Well whatever is in the box is suppose to make you guys trust me. So lets see what it is"I said as i opened the box to find My Samsung Galaxy 5 in there.

"HOLY SHIT it's my smart phone"I shouted. "what's a smart phone?" everyone asked. "well its basic feature is to be able to communicate with people from long distances away without waiting for the message to get there." I said trying to explain what a phone is. "Cool" said hiccup and Fishlegs at the same time. " ANd it has the combined knowledge of the future in a place called the internet. It is awesome really"i said This made everyone just stare at it wide eyed. "How does it do it in such a small device."Hiccup asked "I am sorry but i can't tell you how to make one anyway you wouldn't have the materials to make it." I said as i turned on making The gang step back in shock. "It LIGHTS UP?" The twins asked "yeah but it won't hurt you and guess what i somehow have data so i am gonna show you guys what you look like when you are twenty"i said smugly. "HOW ARE YOU GONNA DO THAT!" The gang asked "come look at the glass i'll show you. They gathered around me in awe at my phone. I got onto chrome and searched up Httyd 2 poster on Google images. before it could load i snapped it away from their eyes. "Need to make sure there is no spoilers"I said i checked and selected a poster of snotlout "Here is Twenty year old Snotlout"i said as i showed them. "woah i am more handsome then than now and i have a mustache" Snotlout said proudly. While the others were just shocked at that it worked. "Next up fishlegs"I said Fishlegs just paled as i mentioned him. "Here you go" I showed them a poster of Fishlegs. "I have a Beard and a Mustache woah." snotlouts face just deadpanned. "Ok next the twins then Astrid then Hiccup"i said "Why do i have to go last"Hiccup asked. "because your one is the most different from you now in a good way." i explained I showed them the twins nothing really was too different except for more defined features like the rest of them. I took showed one of Astrid who was more than a little proud of herself" Woah I like that braid i might try it and that outfit does suit me"Astrid rambled on. "Woah Astrid's more pretty then than now" Said snotlout dreamily. "well too bad for you Snotlout shes taken in the future"I said proudly. "I am" Astrid asked "By who"Snotlout asked. Him i said showing them Hiccup who was in his flight suit in the poster. "THATS HICCUP" Astrid Asked shocked "Thats me wow puberty was Good to me"Hiccup said proudly "And i am so making that armor it's awesome. i am not the talking fishbone anymore aint i"Hiccup said proudly. "funny thing is that Hiccup ends up being the tallest out of you guys."I said "really" They asked i nodded as i turned off my phone "Ok that's enough of that So do you trust me now"I asked "Yeah Definitely of course"they said "Good so can i have tour of the place i asked?".

 **There you go the gang knows now and i hope you guys enjoyed the Httyd 2 stuff. Well i am gonna get my dragon next chapter which is going to be a long one. so will take me a few days to do. hope you enjoyed and cya later**


	7. Well that was unexpected

**Hello and welcome. I am sorry for not updating in a while i have been busy with school. As i just started term 2. Also why no reviews? I need to know what you guys think of the story. For the quality to get any better. Well anyway hope you enjoy.**

It has been 3 days since last time i wrote one of these. As not much has happened as i was just getting settled in. Most people are fine with me around. Except for Mildew of course. The old shit is more annoying than i ever imagined. I had nice conversation with Stoick yesterday. Which made Hiccup annoyed at the fact. I was a better talker with his dad then him. Which is understandable. I haven't told anyone else apart from the gang that i am from the future but no one knows the extent of the situation in that regard.

I had just had my breakfast when the raven. {Who i have named Sir Bobbington} Flew into the great hall startling quite a few Vikings. The Gang among them as Sir Bobbington landed on the table. "Squaawwk" i said greeting him in a bashfully posh manor. "SqawwwwwWk" Said Sir Bobbington in response. as he dropped off his letter from Odin and flew out of the hall. "I still can't believe you named the raven Sir Bobbington" Hiccup said mocking the name. "The name is Perfect it makes him sound posh and FABULOUS!" i shouted doing a pewdipie impression. Hiccup just rolled his eyes as Astrid was looking at me like just read the fucking thing already. The twins and snotlout couldn't care less and Fishlegs was curious about the note.

 _Dear Martin. It has come to my attention that you don't have a dragon yet. I seek to change that. Head south east from berk for a day and a half. Then on an island you will find your dragon but i have a feeling the dragon will find you before you reach the island. I know your thinking what kind of dragon will i train?_ I nodded in agreement. _you will have to find out your self. But i give you a riddle so you may hypothesize._

 _As fast as a shadow but made of powerful light.  
_ _As terrifying as a great storm in you sights  
_ _But it needs nothing to come to your plight  
As once you are bonded it will fight with the might of Thor Himself  
Red as blood and black as night  
But on the inside he burns with white light_

 _Dear Odin_

"Well that was cryptic"Said Hiccup Sarcastically. "What dragon do you think it is" Asked Astrid. "Well judging by the coloration that was said i'm thinking Monstrous Nightmare or A Flightmare" Fishlegs said. "I got an idea ...but they aren't red anyway"I said going back to the drawing board of what dragon i was going to get. "What were you thinking?" Asked Astrid. "Nothing it's crazy i wouldn't be able to ride one anyway i think."I said again thinking if i was correct. "Ride WHAt?"Astrid shouted. "A Skrill"i said bashfully. Earning me laughs of disbelief, like when hiccup was talking about dragon training not being a competition. "Well it doesn't matter what dragon it is right now. We have go find it so go get ready, i will tell my dad we will be going for a few days" Hiccup said as the gang left to get ready me included.

I strapped my armor on. I Put my Axe in it's sheath and put my sword its one. I had got my self a sword as well and had been training with Astrid on how to use my weapons. I went to the academy. Which i had to run to since none of the riders were around. I got there puffing and Huffing "I Can't... Wait... Til ... I... Get...MY dragon"I said in between breaths as i walked inside. I saw everyone was ready to go. "What took you so long" Hiccup asked sarcastically. "Fuck you too you could of waited for me to get ready before flying off" I said annoyed that i had to run there. "Well you won't have to soon" hiccup said bashfully. "Lets just go already" i said sardonically.

We had been flying for a few hours, when i started to hum a tune absentmindedly. "What song is that "Hiccup asked as i was riding on toothless. "Its Called Pompeii "i replied. "sounds nice mind if i listen?" Hiccup asked always being polite. "Sure just mind i am not i really good singer"I said which earned me a chuckle from hiccup.

Pompeii By Bastile

Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o _[x8]_

I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settled around us

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o _[x4]_

Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
Oh oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?

And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)  
In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)  
Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)  
Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o _[x8]_

I ended and looked around to see the gang looking at me. "Were they listening as well"I asked Hiccup. "Yep But don't worry you were good"Hiccup said genuinely. "I never heard a song like that before is there many like that."Hiccup asked. "well there are many genres and thousands in each, So yeah"i said casually as Hiccup Gasped. "Thousands?!" Hiccup asked shocked. "yeah well i am from the future remember."I said nonchalantly." well got anymore cause there quite interesting"Hiccup asked I just chuckled in response. "Whats so funny?" Hiccup asked "It's just funny most people want me to shut up when i sing or put on my type of music"i said chuckling. "I got alot so got anything in mind you would like in a song?"I asked "Something that's fast paced and about dragons" Hiccup said. A thought immediately came up but it's not technically a song. "Well i got one but its whats called a rap and the dragons in the song are different from yours, It's about a warrior called the DragonBorn who hunts down dragons but don't worry all the dragons he kills are like the red death in mentality."I said. " Really well ok why is he called dragonBorn if he hunts dragons?"Hiccup asked "The Dragonborn has special powers Called shouts,they are words in the dragons language that have power and fling someone miles away." I said "Well that sounds interesting"Hiccup said sarcastically. "And also he is half dragon"I added. "No way !"Hiccup said in disbelief. "Again this is not real just fantasy so don't take any of this as real ok."I asked as i began

Epic Skyrim Rap By Dan Bull

Who's rapping  
Dovahkiin  
Dragons?  
I'm not over keen  
I'll dice 'em like a knife slicing right thru an aubergine  
My dragon shout flow is sweeter than a soda stream  
You won't believe your eyes I'm like an overload of dopamine  
A broadsword in one hand  
And a magic spell in the other  
I'm the last of the Dragonborn  
There's no other my brother  
So run for cover  
If you got scales  
Then I'm on your tail  
And I will not fail  
Like a free-roaming  
Sandbox game  
I'm off the rails-  
I'll walk the trails-  
Thru awful gales-  
And storms of hail-  
'til all the nails-  
Are knocked into your coffin  
I'm not stopping  
'till you're impaled  
And I've prevailed-  
In the name of the Nords-  
I pray to the Lords-  
You'll all get a taste of the blade of my sword-  
I'm taking on hordes of enemies  
I face them with hoards of wepon'ry  
They're draining my force-  
So chemistry comes into play with retorts and recipes  
Alchemixing like a DJ  
Restoration restore my energy  
My legacy-  
Odyssey-  
Elegy-  
Prophecy's-  
Written in heavenly bodies-  
And buried with e-ver-ry body-  
That ever did bother to mess with me-  
Deading them terribly-  
Horribly-  
I'm a celebrity-  
Honestly  
You're a wannabe  
I'm a prodigy  
The suggestion you're better than me at being a warrior?  
Ha!  
Comedy  
It's a gift to me  
I don't just spit flames lyrically  
But lit'rally  
And the Elder Scrolls are scripts in which I've written your obitur'ry  
I am the Dragonborn  
Wearing a hat with bad-ass horns  
I'm Dovahkiin-  
Known globally-  
You're nobody at all

"Well that was unexpected"Hiccup said nonchalantly.

 **Well there you go i hope you like the songs in there , i don't own them of course. i'm sorry for the short chapter, i swear i will get through the dragon origin story. again sorry for not updating in while i have been busy with school like i said on the top. And also again i don't know why there's no reviews when there's like 500 views. It is a little bit upsetting so if you want me to update faster you need to review. So if i get 3 reviews i will update by two days from now hows that sound so Please R &R. Hope you enjoyed cya**


End file.
